Au nom du père
by Elea Telmar
Summary: 1497. Cesare Borgia est à Naples, exilé par son père, le Pape Alexandre VI. Mais le jeune homme est bien décidé de s'abroger du pouvoir paternel. Il a rendez vous avec son destin. Avec Lucrezia. Et même Dieu ne pourra l'arrêter. LEMON


_Bonjour, jeunesse dépravée et décadente. Je vous livre ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents!  
Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

_**Fandom: **__  
Borgia, Canal+_

_**Pairing: **__  
Cesare/Lucrezia_

_**Résumé:  
**__1497. Cesare Borgia est à Naples, exilé par son __**père**__, le Pape Alexandre VI. Mais le jeune homme est bien décidé de s'abroger __**du**__ pouvoir paternel. Il a rendez vous avec son destin. Avec Lucrezia. Et même Dieu ne pourra l'arrêter._

_**Disclaimer:  
**__Cesare Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia, Alexandre VI (pape et de son __**nom**__ Rodrigo Borgia) sont des personnages historiques et n'appartiennent à personne. Je m'inspire cependant des mythes établis par Alexandre Dumas et repris par la série de Canal+, BORGIA_

_**Random:**__**MA**__. ATTENTION, certaines scènes Lemon peuvent choquer. _

* * *

**Lucrèce:**

Il y a deux choses qu'il n'est pas aisé de trouver sous le ciel ; c'est  
un Italien sans poignard, et une Italienne sans amant.

**Don Alphonse:**

Taisez-vous. Veillez sur vos amants désormais, Lucrèce ! La porte par  
laquelle on entre dans votre chambre de nuit, mettez-y tel huissier  
qu'il vous plaira ; mais à la porte par où l'on sort, il y aura  
maintenant un portier de mon choix, le bourreau !

* * *

**Au nom du père.**

Il priait avec toute la ferveur qui le caractérisait. Toute la fureur aussi. Le jeune cardinal se trouvait une nouvelle fois au supplice. Il hésitait entre son devoir de fils et son amour. Entre son devoir et ses passions. Et tel Jésus Christ mené au Golgotha, il s'échinait à porter sa croix. A tout juste vingt-deux ans il était déjà vêtu de rouge. Si jeune pour tant de responsabilités. Si jeune et pourtant il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vécu. Il se répétait à l'infini les paroles de Carlotta d'Aragon, princesse de Naples:

«_-Plus vous cherchez à montrer que vous êtes un homme plus vous démontrez au monde qu'est tapie en vous une bête.»_

La jeune fille pouvait-elle proférer la vérité? Etait-il sujet du malin? Dans ce cas, comment pouvait-il continuer d'être légat du pape? Et que faire pour y remédier?

Il n'avait jamais aspiré à la prêtrise. Son père avait échangé sa vie en l'échange de la tiare papale à sa naissance. Rodrigo était devenu pape. L'adolescent était condamné à prêcher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et taire ses aspirations guerrières. Pourtant, il aurait montré au monde qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un nouveau César...

Naples lui semblait telle une prison désormais. Il y étouffait malgré la fraicheur printanière. Dans la clarté douce de l'aube il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit en proie au doute et à la prière. Les premières lueurs embrasaient les ocres et les vermillons des vitraux de la chapelle princière, illuminant le dallage de marbre de minuscules points de couleur. Le crucifix en albâtre siégeait sur le maitre autel et la blessure écarlate du flanc du Christ brillait tel une blessure de sang frais. Le reliquaire de Saint Thomas luisait et le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres d'avoir, comme ce dernier, montré tant de scepticisme face à la gloire du Seigneur Tout Puissant. Longtemps il n'avait suivi les cours de théologie que pour mieux les critiquer ensuite. Il avait perdu la foi aussi. Avait bravé Dieu. Avant qu'il lui reprenne la seule chose qui avait jamais réellement compté pour lui. Alors, qu'importait Naples finalement. Il y était coincé, il devait s'y habituer.

Le pape Alexandre VI l'y avait envoyé en exil, masqué aux yeux de la Curie à grand peine par des missions obscures, après la mort de Juan. Le jeune cardinal avait toujours su que son aîné avait la primeur dans le coeur de son père, même s'il ne le méritait pas. Juan n'était qu'un soudard ivrogne, incapable de galvaniser des troupes, à l'intelligence réelle mais souvent obscurcie par un orgueil trop ombrageux. On l'avait assassiné quelques mois plus tôt et le cardinal n'avait pas versé une larme pour lui. Ni leur mère. Ni leur soeur. Juan avait tué Pedro Luis, premier de leur fratrie. Sa mort n'était que justice. «Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent». Jamais famille à Rome n'avait aussi bien appliqué l'adage immémorial. Tout de la cité éternelle lui manquait: les soupirs des filles, l'odeur de vin et de sueur, le Tibre, les intrigues de la cour Vaticane... et surtout Lucrezia.

Lors de son arrivée dans la cité nouvellement conquise par la couronne d'Espagne suite à la Campagne d'Italie où les italiens s'étaient unis contre l'envahisseur français, le cardinal s'était étourdi d'amour pour Carlotta: jeune héritière, riche et belle de surcroit, elle offrait à ses ambitions de conquêtes une opportunité possible. Une réalité à ses rêves les plus secrets. Il s'était follement épris d'elle, lui avait fait une cour assidue. Et Carlotta l'avait repoussé, lui préférant le fade duc d'Anjou, pupille de son père. Et le jeune homme, peu à peu avait éteint les feux qu'il nourrissait pour elle, comprenant que la lune ne pouvait pas masquer le soleil, qu'il s'était étourdi des beaux yeux de Carlotta pour ne pas revendiquer le désir qui ne cesserait jamais de le consumer. Oui, il était amoureux. Amoureux à se damner pour sa dame, à mourir pour elle. Même s'il n'était de plus odieux péché aux yeux du Seigneur. Mais comment, alors que Dieu est amour, pouvait-il le condamner. Il n'avait pas choisi de l'aimer. Pourtant c'était aussi limpide que le cristal et aussi facile que de respirer. Tant que son coeur battrait, il ne répondrait qu'au doux nom de Lucrezia.

Longtemps il n'avait vu en elle qu'une petite fille capricieuse. Avec sa floraison, elle devenait un instrument d'alliance politique de charme et le pape l'avait vendue au plus offrant. Il n'était même pas intervenu à l'époque. Lucrezia était possédait une vive intelligence, des traits harmonieux et un caractère bouillant qui promettait à l'époux une vie maritale épanouie. Mais le pape Alexandre avait refusé que l'union charnelle soit consommée et il avait placé auprès de sa fille le seul homme dans lequel il avait une confiance absolue pour ne pas la toucher: le frère. Or, c'était là que tout avait basculé.

Le jeune cardinal était devenu le confident, l'oreille et le réconfort pour sa soeur. De son côté, elle s'était installée de plus en plus sûrement dans son esprit et son coeur. Avec Lucrezia il pouvait parler de ses doutes quand au destin qu'on lui avait tracé. Toujours il avait douté de ses capacités. Les psaumes sonnaient creux pour lui. Alors comment prêcher pour des fidèles quand les mots n'ont pour le prédicateur aucun intérêt? Il préférait mille fois le cliquetis des armes au vacarme assourdissant des cloches. Il rêvait de réunifier l'Italie pour y régner en prince et non pas de coiffer la tiare de Saint Pierre.

Lucrezia écoutait, conseillait, plaignait, apaisait, embrassait. Et peu à peu prenait de l'assurance. Elle avait poussé Alexandre VI à prononcer son divorce, elle s'était braquée contre lui lorsqu'il avait envisagé de la remarier, préférant prendre le voile que de céder. Avec cet acte presque héroïque pour une aussi jeune femme, le cardinal avait dû se rendre à l'évidence: ils étaient forgé dans le même acier et elle était la seule femme ici-bas qui soit digne d'être aimé de lui... et inversement. Alors que le doux visage de Lucrezia, encadré de boucles dorées, passait devant ses yeux, Carlotta pénétra à pas lent dans la chapelle.

Il sût instantanément quel intrus -ou plutôt quelle intruse- le dérangeait dans sa méditation. Le froufrou des volants et des jupons, la démarche souple mais assurée, le cliquetis doux des bijoux, il les avait guetté de longs mois. La jeune princesse effectua un rapide signe de croix avant de s'agenouiller auprès de l'homme d'église. Carlotta observa un moment les traits fins et purs, les yeux limpides, la bouche finement ourlée, les joues mangées par un fin duvet et la tignasse sombre et souple qui tombait sur les épaules du cardinal. Ainsi, baigné de lumière et en prière, il semblait descendre tout droit du paradis. Le jeune homme était beau, elle devait en convenir. La princesse se flattait même d'avoir su charmer son coeur. Il l'attirait et elle le craignait pour ça. Elle le savait brutal et violent, emporté et parfois cruel. Carlotta l'avait vu de ses yeux. Mais au lieu de lui déplaire elle avait dû se résoudre à s'avouer qu'il avait embrasé son coeur. Pourtant, elle continuait de le refuser et de le fuir: ce n'était pas un homme bien. Pas un homme digne d'elle. Il ne lui apporterai que du malheur. Et la jolie princesse aspirait à une union sans nuages. Son père l'avait toujours mise en garde: la passion de la jeunesse s'estompe avec le temps. Mieux valait se montrer raisonnable pour ne pas regretter un mauvais mariage. Elle murmura enfin d'une voix à peine audible:

«-Le cardinal Farnese est ici, votre Eminence.

-Que me veut-il?» La questionna son interlocuteur, sombre. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Rome, il avait juré à Alessandro qu'il le tuerait la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient. Mais cela remontait à plus d'une année...

Carlotta haussa ses fines épaules, indiquant son ignorance.

«-Je suppose que c'est à propos du pape. Sans doute vous faut-il rentrer à Rome. Vous ne vous êtes que trop attardé ici, Cardinal Borgia.» Suggéra t'elle.

«-La princesse à raison, Cesare. Ton père te rappelle auprès de lui. Tout est pardonné.» Les interrompit une voix. Le cardinal se dressa vivement et toisa celui qui autrefois fût son meilleur ami.

«-Mon père n'est qu'un fou pour d'avoir envoyé comme émissaire auprès de moi, Sandro.» Grinça le jeune homme. Le cardinal Farnese piqua du fard avant de demander à Carlotta de les laisser seuls. La princesse ne se fit pas prier. Moins elle entrait en contact avec Cesare, mieux elle se portait. Face à ce qu'il perçut comme un ultime affront contre lui, le jeune Borgia se promit qu'elle paierait de sa vie son «indifférence» et son «dédain».

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin face à face, Alessandro se racla la gorge et débita:

«-Ton père est affaibli depuis la mort de Juan et ton départ. Della Rovere gagne chaque jour en influence. Il est à craindre une nouvelle campagne d'Italie pour déposer le Saint Père. Je ne le permettrai pas.»

Cesare ricana doucement et passa ses doigts dans sa barbe naissante avant de répondre:

«-Evidemment que tu ne le permettras pas. Tu fais partie de la famille depuis que Laura est née. Rodrigo Borgia déposé, ta soeur n'est plus qu'une catin qui a écarté les cuisses pour un pape et lui a pondu un bâtard. Les Farnese tomberaient dans la honte et la misère. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que vous retourneriez de là d'ou vous venez... Passons... Mais tant que mon père est au pouvoir, la petite est fille de pape et donc marchandable auprès de puissantes et influentes familles comme les Este de Ferrare... Ou préfèrerais-tu marier ta nièce à un Gonzague de Mantoue?»

Alessandro frissonna devant le cynisme de son ancien camarade. Il avait ouï dire que cet exil milanais l'avait encore plus durci mais il ignorait qu'il pu devenir si cruel. Il plaida pourtant encore sa cause en tirant de son jeu sa carte ultime.

«-Lucrezia vient de donner le jour à un fils.

-Comment?» S'insurgea le jeune cardinal Borgia. Il s'approcha pour frapper le pauvre émissaire:

«-Si tu calomnies l'honneur de ma soeur je jure devant Dieu que...

-Lucrezia a eu des amants. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle est tombée enceinte d'un homme qui l'a délaissée. Elle a tu son nom à votre père. Il l'a mise au secret pendant de longs mois. Et lorsque l'enfant est né, il l'a confié à Bella...

-Evidemment... elle aussi était loin de Rome... cela pouvait se justifier par une nouvelle grossesse...» Souffla Cesare, à la fois soulagé que l'honneur de Lucrezia soit intact mais aussi dépité que cette harpie de Farnese tienne dans ses serres son unique neveu. Dans sa hargne, il dévasta les chandeliers du maître-autel. Alessandro tressaillit mais chercha à masquer ses émotions. Il repartit, déterminé.

«-Pourtant, malgré les précautions, des bruits courent à Rome. Ton absence prolongée ainsi que l'enfermement de Lucrezia font penser que vous êtes tous deux punis par votre père... peut-être pour un péché commis ensemble...»

L'accusation sous-entendue fit frissonner Cesare. Il aspirait à commettre ce péché mais jamais il ne s'y résoudrait. Jamais. Et qu'on puisse ainsi calomnier sa pauvre et fragile cadette le mettait hors de lui. Innocente elle l'était. Perdue sans doute. Voilà ce qui expliquait son comportement frivole. Mais elle n'était pas Lilith. Il tuerait celui qui lui soutiendrait le contraire. Il chercha cependant à conserver, une fois n'est pas coutume, un air distant et calme.

«-Ma présence à Rome permettrait de faire taire ses bruits...

-Il faut que tu apparaisses mais jamais tu ne devras entrer directement en contact avec Lucrezia... Pas avant quelques mois. Il ne faut pas que ces bruits soient ravivés par votre complicité.

-Il est naturel qu'un frère soit complice avec sa soeur.» Remarqua Cesare.

«-Peut-être êtes vous frère et soeur, mon ami. Mais vous êtes Borgia. Et pour le peuple, cela fait de vous une famille à part.» Conclut Alessandro Farnese.

Le jeune cardinal Borgia réfléchissait. Rome semblait avoir oublié l'assassinat de Juan et la possibilité qu'il puisse être le meurtrier. De Cordoba lui avait pardonné la mort de son valet, Pedro, qu'il avait assassiné en le découvrant au lit avec Lucrezia. Il rentrait dans la cité éternelle lavé de tout soupçon de meurtre mais paré d'un inceste dont il était innocent. Il ne savait quelle décision prendre. Braver le pape et demeurer à Naples, loin de la tentation ou rentrer à Rome et vivre le martyr en ne pouvant approcher la femme pour laquelle il se consumait. Il se souvint alors du caractère intransigeant de sa soeur. Lucrezia elle n'aurait rien pardonné. Et par la même occasion elle les sauvait sans le savoir. Il s'entendit alors murmurer:

«-A Rome donc, Cardinal Farnese.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage dura plusieurs semaines malgré les prompts destriers et les qualités d'écuyer de Cesare. Après un long mois il purent enfin gouter aux relents du Tibre à la nuit tombée, aux cris des bordels et des ivrognes ainsi qu'au chant des cloches des milles et une églises. Cesare choisit de s'installer dans ses anciens appartements du palais apostolique afin d'attendre la convocation papale. Alessandro l'aida à déballer ses affaires. Ces quelques jours avaient apaisé les tensions des deux jeunes hommes. Farnese était las de craindre Borgia. Cesare épuisé de ne plus avoir personne à qui se confier. C'est lui qui rompit le silence:

«-L'ambiance est sinistre ici.

-Plus de femmes, plus de vin, plus de danses.» Confirma le Cardinal Farnese.

«-Pourquoi? Que c'est-il passé depuis mon départ?

-Della Rovere, ce serpent, essaie de reprendre les rênes du gouvernement. Il a chassé tout ce qu'il trouvait impur...

-Il a donc chassé la vie.» Cracha le jeune Borgia tout en servant deux coupes de vin.

«-C'est exact.» Confirma son compagnon.

«-Et Rodrigo Borgia à laissé faire?» S'exclama Cesare, alarmé. Il connaissait l'appétit de chair et de luxure qui animait son père. S'il avait plié à ça, surtout en connaissant les relations haineuses qu'il entretenait avec Della Rovere, alors il devait se trouver au plus mal. Le silence éloquent d'Alessandro lui confirma le pire.

Le jeune cardinal Borgia décida que si son père perdait de son prestige et de son talent pour l'intrigue, lui, Cesare, devait désormais agir pour le bien de leur maison. Tant pis si elle déboulait en furie, il fallait passer outre les querelles d'intérêt. Le clan avant tout. D'une main sure et rapide, il traça quelques mots sur un parchemin, le scella et tendit le pli à son compagnon de séminaire.

«-Alessandro, peux-tu porter cette lettre à Lucrezia?»

Le jeune Farnese s'alarma:

«- Le pape a dit que vous ne deviez pas rentrer en contact tous les deux et...

-Sandro, le pouvoir de mon père vacille. Je dois m'assurer, en tant que chef de famille, que ma soeur et ma mère se portent bien. Tu es toi aussi seul avec une soeur et une mère, tu peux comprendre...»

Farnese opina du chef, prit le pli d'une main décidée et demanda avant d'être englouti par l'obscurité:

«-Sommes-nous de nouveau amis, Cesare?»

Le cardinal Borgia lui adressa un sourire famélique et darda sur lui son regard d'un bleu magnétique, froid et calculateur. Le regard des Borgia.

«-Non Alessandro. Mais tu ne compte plus parmi mes ennemis. C'est déjà ça.

-C'est déjà ça...» Souffla le pauvre Farnese, à la fois soulagé et triste d'avoir perdu son ami d'enfance.

Lorsque la chandelle d'Alessandro s'éteignit et que ses pas moururent dans les couloirs, Cesare revêtit sa cape de voyage, crottée et sombre, déambula dans le palais apostolique pour se rendre dans la petite chapelle où il avait ses habitudes. Il s'agenouilla et commença a prier le Seigneur à mi-voix.

«-Les femmes ne sont que des leçons... j'ai pris ma première auprès de mon père à treize ans...»

Il sortait tout juste de l'enfance lorsque Rodrigo Borgia, encore cardinal, lui avait payé sa première fille dans une maison de passe romaine afin de «passer dans l'âge adulte». Cette expérience avait terrifié l'enfant qu'il était alors mais avait éveillé ses chairs et sa curiosité pour le sexe faible.

«-Tous les désirs, tous les plaisirs je les connais car je suis un amant excellent... Je les ai eu toutes, toutes celles que j'ai souhaité, les blondes, les brunes... toutes sauf une... la seule qui compte... la seule qui compte...» Murmura t'il avec dépit.

Même si Rodrigo l'avait dévolu à la prêtrise, il n'avait jamais eu pour idée de se passer des femmes. Il les aimait dans le sens où il les dominait lorsqu'elle s'abandonnaient dans ses bras. Mais jamais il n'acceptait qu'elles le satisfassent tout à fait. Ainsi croyait-il s'absoudre de son péché de chair. Il se frustrait avec application mais rendait folles ses amantes sous ses assauts et ses doigts agiles. Et le pouvoir du lit s'avérait aussi puissant que le pouvoir des armes.

Une vague de colère, de dépit et de peine submergea le jeune homme et le poussa à renverser les prie-dieu qui l'entouraient. Des larmes piquaient ses yeux. Son coeur se brisait. Pourquoi, pourquoi Dieu le soumettait-il à une aussi rude épreuve? Pourquoi le faire s'éprendre de celle qui jamais ne pourrait le rendre heureux? Il pointa son doigt, accusateur, vers le Christ en croix et cria dans le silence opaque de la chapelle:

«-Le frère et la soeur! Ca vous amuse! Je la vois grandir et on l'éloigne de moi pour la vendre au plus offrant afin qu'elle subisse ses ruades et porte ses enfants! Comment elle, une Borgia pourrait-elle aimer des êtres aussi insipides?»

Cesare prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa aller au désespoir. Longtemps il avait cru au ciel et à l'enfer, en Dieu et au Diable mais depuis que Lucrezia s'était placé sur son chemin, ses certitudes s'effondraient de nouveau. Pourtant, il ne pouvait renier l'enseignement de ses maitres ni expliquer toutes les choses qui régissent la Terre si Dieu n'existait pas. Mais pour aimer Lucrezia il fallait s'abroger de cette morale chrétienne, du bien, du mal. Il fallait se forger de nouvelles valeurs, d'autres codes et d'autres références, au risque de se perdre et de mettre en danger son âme immortelle. Il devait aussi renoncer à son chapeau de cardinal pour retourner dans le siècle. Mais même après tous ces sacrifices, jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer comme il le souhaitait. Jamais il ne pourrait la prendre par la taille. Jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser comme un homme embrasse sa femme. Jamais il ne l'enfouirait sous lui pour la prendre. Jamais elle ne porterait ses enfants. Jamais elle ne serait à lui. Mais toujours il serait à elle.

Il frappa du poing sur le dallage en marbre arrachant un bruit lugubre et sinistre qui le fit frissonner. Le jeune cardinal perdait peu à peu pied, submergé par sa douleur. Elle l'aveuglait presque. Cesare avait besoin de crier au monde son désarroi qui le dévorait vivant. C'était trop pour une seule personne, fusse t'il un Borgia. Refoulant ses larmes, il gronda furieux:

«-Les femmes ne sont que des... prisons!»

Puis le souvenir du visage angélique de Lucrezia, boucles blondes et visage à l'ovale tendre et aux lèvres rosées l'adoucit. Avec nostalgie il sussura:

«-La mienne se trouve dans le coeur de Lucrezia depuis ses quinze ans... Oh, Seigneur, je n'ai jamais osé... je n'oserai jamais... lui dire qu'elle est aimée en secret par moi, le fou Cesare de la maison Borgia.»

A cet instant là, un bruit métallique le fit se relever prestement et dégainer. Il posa sa lame sous la carotide de l'intrus, prêt à lui ouvrir la gorge. L'autre glapit:

«-Cesare... C'est moi...

-Lucrezia!» S'exclama t'il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune fille accepta l'accolade avant de prestement se dérober. Elle effleura du bout de ses doigts la peau de son cou et découvrit avec stupeur des traces vermeilles. Cesare se rembrunit avant de s'excuser:

«-Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser.

-Pourtant tel est le cas mon frère. Et ça n'est pas la première fois. A croire que tu y excelles» Lâcha t'elle, glaciale et altière.

«-Pardon Lucrezia. Pardon pour ça. Pardon pour ton amant.»

La jolie adolescente leva vers lui ses prunelles d'un bleu de mer, serra les dents avant d'opiner du chef. Elle n'oubliait pas mais pouvait mettre ce malheureux incident de côté. Et puis Pedro n'avait pas été si longtemps que ça son amant... Elle s'en était lassé et envisageait le poison pour s'en débarrasser. D'une certaine façon il lui avait rendu service... Mais, elle préférait qu'il l'ignore. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas apte à revêtir la lugubre réputation d'empoisonneuse. Cesare s'approcha d'elle et tira de sa manche son mouchoir afin d'empêcher de sang de couler et de tâcher ses atours. Il la détaillait à la lueur des bougies. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitiens étaient relevés dans une coiffure compliquée, maintenue par une résille d'un or aussi sombre de ses boucles. Sa peau toujours diaphane sublimaient une bouche charnue et bien dessinée. Sa grossesse avait étoffé sa poitrine mais Lucrezia avait conservé sa taille de jeune fille. Sa robe de cour indiquait à Cesare qu'elle devait rentrer d'un festin quelconque en ville. Comprenant qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise, il se contenta de dire:

«-C'est étrange. Tu es toujours toi et pourtant tu as changé, petite soeur.»

Lucrezia baissa les yeux et rougit, embarrassée.

«-Toi aussi tu es changé, Cesare. J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi plus un prince d'épée qu'un prince de l'Eglise.»

Le cardinal ne pu se retenir de rire. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Rome il ressemblait à tous ces zouaves en tenue rouge mais désormais... Sa barbe avait poussé tout comme ses cheveux qu'il nouait comme les condotiere, ces chefs de guerre italiens. Pour voyager le jeune homme avait préféré abandonner sa soutane rouge, préférant des habits de voyage seigneuriaux aux tons sombres. N'ayant pas débotté depuis son arrivée, il devait être affreux à faire peur, tout crotté et puant la sueur. Pourtant, Lucrezia lui adressa un merveilleux sourire et passa doucement sa petite main dans ses cheveux en murmurant:

«-Carlotta d'Aragon est bien sotte de te refuser.

-Je suis cardinal. Je ne peux prendre femme.

-Tu ressembles autant à un cardinal que moi à une jument.» Se moqua la jeune fille en pinçant les joues de son ainé.

«-C'est parce que je ne porte plus le rouge.

-Non, Cesare. C'est... bien plus profond que ça. La robe ne fait pas le légat. J'ai assez côtoyé ces imbéciles au palais apostolique pour savoir de quoi je parle. Ils ne sont là que parce qu'ils étaient des cadets ou des impotents. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.» Affirma Lucrezia.

Cesare l'attira à lui et ils s'assirent sur le seul banc qui tenait encore debout dans la chapelle. La jeune femme demanda en détaillant le désordre:

«-Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état?

-La pensée du pécher.

-Mais... la pensée du pêché, est-ce déjà pêcher?

-La pensée sans l'envie, non.

-Et la pensée avec l'envie?» Minauda t'elle avant d'éclater de rire.

La question désarçonna le jeune cardinal qui ne su que répondre. La proximité de Lucrezia, de son corps, de son odeur l'intoxiquait. Il avait le plus grand mal à se contenir de se jeter à ses pieds. Il chercha à détourner son esprit du péché de chair en reprenant leur bavardage:

«-J'ai appris que tu avais un fils.

-Giovanni.» Confirma t'elle. «C'est la Farnese qui le fait passer pour sien. Je crois que père envisage de me marchander en mariage une nouvelle fois. J'entends de plus en plus souvent le nom d'Henri d'Angleterre bourdonner à mes oreilles. Il n'a que trois ans!» S'horrifia t'elle avant d'afficher une grimace dépitée.

«-C'est sûr qu'il ne te comblera pas de sitôt!» se moqua Cesare en passant son bras derrière la nuque de sa soeur, l'attirant à lui. Elle cala sa tête au coeur de l'épaule de son ainé et maugréa:

«-Moques-toi, va. Toi tu es cardinal, tu n'as pas à penser à tout ça. Mais je ne rajeunis pas. Et s'il m'épousait pour mieux me répudier?» Le jeune homme chercha à rassurer sa soeur:

«-Le chemin est long des fiançailles jusqu'au mariage. Surtout lorsque l'un des conjoints a cet âge. Ne t'inquiète pas Lucrezia, tu ne quitteras pas l'Italie.

-Le pape Alexandre VI est notre père. Qui sommes nous pour nous opposer à la décision du vicaire du Christ?» S'insurgea la jeune femme en battant des poings, frustrée par son impuissance. Elle reprit avec dépit:

«-Nous ne sommes que ses instruments Cesare. Il dispose de nos vies, de notre destinée. J'en ai assez d'être une marionnette entre ses mains. Pas toi?»

Le jeune cardinal caressait les cheveux de sa cadette, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il sécha les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avec une infinie douceur. La toucher éveillait ses sens longtemps oubliés et un feu brûlant irradiait dans son ventre et ses reins. Cesare avait l'impression de s'embraser à son contact et il cru percevoir un frisson chez Lucrezia. A moins qu'il ne transposât sur elle ses propres désirs. Il soupira avec ironie:

«-Il est peut-être temps de prendre nos vies en main, petite soeur.

-Rodrigo est toujours le chef de famille.

-Rodrigo Borgia est faible. Je suis l'ainé, c'est à moi que revient cette charge lorsque le père est absent ou incapable de tenir son rôle.» Lâcha Cesare, implacable.

-«Je ne le laisserai pas te séparer de moi. Jamais.» Clama t'il avec ferveur avant de regretter son emportement.

Lucrezia le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, vifs et alertes. Son poignet était maintenu prisonnier par la main de son frère. Leurs visages étaient si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui lécher la peau. Avec Cesare elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité. Il lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Elle l'avait détesté d'avoir tué son amant. Longtemps. Mais désormais, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Le souvenir de Pedro s'estompait dans sa mémoire. Cesare rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux:

«-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-J'ai croisé Alessandro dans les couloirs.

-Tu vis au palais apostolique?» S'étrangla le pauvre cardinal.

«-Depuis mon retour de couches, oui. Pourquoi?» S'étonna la jeune femme.

Cesare ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que Sandro l'avait attiré dans un piège afin qu'il se discrédite une fois pour toute avec le Saint-Père? Ignorait-il le déménagement de Lucrezia? Ou pire, avait-il conscience des sentiments que lui, Cesare, nourrissait pour sa soeur? Dans tous les cas, grand était le danger. Il s'entendit répondre:

«-Le pape ne veut pas que nous nous rencontrions.

-Et bien qu'il aille au diable!» S'emporta Lucrezia en se redressant. Insurgée, elle demanda:

«- Et en quel honneur n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être avec mon frère?»

Cesare s'assombrit avant de répondre:

«-Je te sais intelligente. Tu ne dois pas ignorer les rumeurs qui courent autour de notre absence à la cour apostolique ces derniers mois.

-On dit que je suis tombée enceinte. Ce qui n'est pas faux donc pas vraiment une rumeur à proprement dite.» Lâcha la jeune femme, exaspérée.

«-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Lucrezia! Cela peut impressionner tes amants ou même les retenir dans ton lit de se faire malmener mais je suis Cesare Borgia!

-Alors que dit-on dans les rues de Rome, Cesare, toi qui doit être tellement plus au courant que moi alors que je vivais à Rome et toi à Naples?... Quel paradoxe!»

Sans qu'il ne prémédite son coup, le cardinal envoya une gifle magistrale à sa soeur ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle le dévisagea hébétée, portant la main à son visage. Cesare regretta immédiatement son geste mais chercha à rester digne. Ce qui était fait était fait. Furieuse, Lucrezia lui rendit son soufflet et alors qu'elle allait recommencer il emprisonna son cou et commença à serrer. Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement piteux alors que Cesare susurrait à son oreille avec froideur:

«-On dit que tu as eu un enfant certes... mais que j'en suis le père.»

La jolie blonde parvint à échapper à l'emprise de son frère par une ruade. Cesare se plia en deux, gémit alors que sa soeur le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Alors qu'il allait répondre et reprendre le dessus, cette dernière s'abattit sur lui, à califourchon et plaqua ses épaules au sol. Avec stupeur, Cesare s'aperçut que son corps le trahissait tandis que celui de Lucrezia pesait sur lui. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère et y glissa:

«-Oui... le monde entier murmure que nous sommes amants. Lui donnerons nous raison. Ou pas?»

Cesare dévisagea sa soeur tandis que son cerveau entrait en ébullition. Ses appétits d'hommes l'encourageaient à la prendre, sur le champ. Elle s'offrait à lui, il la désirait depuis si longtemps... Il la voulait malgré tout le mal qu'ils pouvaient se faire. Mais ses valeurs dressaient un dernier rempart avant l'irrémédiable. Il parvint à balbutier misérablement:

«-Lucrezia... non... non... il ne... faut pas...»

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Déjà, ses fines lèvres déposaient de légers baisers sur son cou, remontant sur le lobe de son oreille. Cesare commença à perdre pied. Ses sens le dominaient. Il avait envie d'elle, envie qu'elle le touche, qu'elle l'embrasse. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, voulait qu'elle frémisse et qu'elle crie son nom. Fiévreux, refoulant les dernières mises en garde de sa vertu, il prit dans ses mains le visage de Lucrezia et chercha à lire en elle. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fût le simple reflet des sentiments diverses qui le traversaient: envie, angoisse, désir, peur. La jeune femme prit les paumes de son frère et les guida le long de ses bourbes de fille. Lentement elle les fit descendre sur sa gorge, dessinant l'arrondit de sa poitrine avant d'effleurer ses hanches. Sous elle, Cesare se tendit et elle lui adressa un sourire confiant.

«-Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Nous nous aimons.» Affirma t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre:

«-Même Dieu ne pourra nous arrêter.»

Le jeune homme fut impressionné par la détermination qu'il lut dans ses prunelles de mer. Alors, et alors seulement, il s'abandonna à son désir d'elle.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa, entreprenante, ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Un océan de passion déferla dans leurs veines. Ils devenaient déraisonnables. Elle jouait avec sa langue, occupait tout l'espace. Leurs coeurs explosaient de joie. Longtemps ils avaient imaginé cet instant et maintenant qu'il se réalisait, tout prenait une ampleur disproportionnée. Cependant, Lucrezia se cabra lorsqu'elle sentit les mains agiles de Cesare qui délaçaient sa robe avec précipitation. Il affermit sa prise sur elle, la plaquant rudement contre son ventre et se contenta de dire:

«-Lucrezia, ce n'est pas à savoir qui de nous deux sera le maitre de l'autre...»

Mais la jeune femme fit rouler ses hanches avec insistances sur sa virilité lui arrachant un grognement. Rayonnante, elle lâcha avec une candeur parfaitement feinte:

«-Tu disais?»

D'un seul élan il se redressa et inversa les rôles. Désormais il pesait sur son amante de toute sa superbe. Dans le feu de l'action, un petit sein rond s'était échappé du décolleté de sa propriétaire. Cesare le soupesa doucement avant le l'embrasser, arrachant un soupir à Lucrezia. Puis, il entama un parcours de baisers le long du corps blanc qui se dévoilait peu à peu à lui. Il redressa les jupes, ouvrit en grand le plastron qui maintenait encore en place une partie de la poitrine. Emerveillé par ce qu'il y découvrit, Cesare murmura:

«-Tu es parfaite. Ne crains rien, je m'occuperai bien de toi. Je te le promets...»

Lucrezia émit un rire léger et se détendit. Mieux, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Cesare, le rapprocha d'elle et lui dit cette fois d'une toute petite voix:

«-Pose tes mains sur moi, Cesare.»

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier et malicieux avant de lui arracher quelque secondes plus tard un hoquet. Doucement sa main remontait le long des cuisses de sa soeur avant d'explorer, légère comme une plume, les trésors de toutes les femmes. Son autre paume caressait la poitrine de son amante. Une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins commençait à se réveiller. Cesare se sentit pris d'un trouble terrible qui le rendait presque ivre. Lucrezia perçu avec délice que ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Cesare, satisfait de ses effets, poursuivaient ses caresses circulaires. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps, et Lucrezia lâchait un soupir plein de regrets avant de monter dans les aigus lorsqu'il revenait sur sa peau.

La jeune femme décida de s'arracher au plaisir afin de combler son amant. Un peu impressionnée d'abord, consciente du tabou qu'elle franchissait, elle déboutonna ses braies, se saisit de sa virilité et y appliqua une légère pression. Le pauvre cardinal ne put retenir une exhalation sous l'oeil narquois de Lucrezia. Avec un naturel désarmant elle referma sa main avant d'impliquer un puissant va et vient, s'amusant à le sentir palpiter, effectuant des pressions ponctuelles par ci par là comme il l'avait précédemment fait avec elle. Cesare songea que ses précédents amants l'avaient bien formée... et se ravissait de pouvoir en profiter désormais. Alors, elle l'avala pendant de longs instants, chérissant sa longueur, la mordillant parfois et il s'oublia...

Elle le faisait grandir dans sa bouche. Cesare se cambra, respirant profondément pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, en vain. Il haletait misérablement, esclave des caresses de Lucrezia. D'abord pleine de ferveur, elle choisit par pur jeu de peu à peu ralentir son rythme. Le jeune cardinal se redressa sur ses coudes et lui décrocha un regard noir lui signifiant sa frustration. Elle haussa les épaule et sembla n'en avoir cure. Alors Cesare eut un mouvement qui l'étonna lui même. Sa main s'abattit sur le crâne de Lucrezia, agrippa ses cheveu et appuya dessus puissamment. Il réitéra l'expérience. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. La jeune femme demeura stoïque, l'emprisonnant toujours entre ses lèvres. Un coup de langue termina de le clouer au pilori.

Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin s'échapper de sa bouche, elle passa son doigt à l'extrémité de sa virilité et qu'elle y sentit une humidité elle adressa un sourire de connivence à son amant. Il était prêt. Mais pas elle, pas encore. Cesare referma ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, mordillant et suçotant les chairs les plus sensibles aux caresses. Puis, il arrêta tout. La jolie blonde ouvrit les paupières, effarée et frustrée. Elle trépigna, poussant le vice à effleurer de son ventre l'entre jambe de Cesare, s'offrant à lui sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant entrer en elle. Cesare grogna:

«-Ce n'est pas très fair-play.»

Ce à quoi Lucrezia répondit:

«-Nous sommes des Borgia. Il n'y a pas de règles pour nous.»

D'une poussée brutale, le cardinal écarta le cuisses de sa soeur et se força un chemin en elle. La jeune femme poussa un cri et Cesare la fit taire par un baiser. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de sa cadette qu'il sécha d'un coup de langue avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue jouait joyeusement avec la sienne. Cesare commença à bouger en elle, lui arrachant un doux soupir. Oui, c'était agréable avec lui. Et ça lui avait manqué. Ce frottement de Cesare à l'intérieur d'elle la rendait toute chose. Avec lui ça lui semblait évident. La chaleur qu'elle avait connu auparavant revenait, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus violente. Son ventre se tordait, elle avait chaud et froid, le coeur au bord des lèvres, sa poitrine prête à exploser mais pourtant pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il la déserte. Ce qu'il fit avec aussi peu de douceur qu'il était arrivé.

Il s'allongea sur le sol de marbre froid, l'attira à lui et la fit se reposer sur lui, son dos à elle contre son ventre à lui avant de s'empaler dans son corps. Etonnée par cette sensation nouvelle, Lucrezia laissa échapper un soupir plein de luxure. Après plusieurs ruades assurées et puissantes, elle commença a anticiper les mouvements de Cesare, à les accompagner, décuplant ainsi leur plaisir.

Cesare perdait pied. Il avait toujours voulu la posséder ainsi. Tant pis si demain il devrait se repentir pour avoir commis l'un des pires péchés. Il vivait l'instant présent avec une délectation réelle. Maintenant que Lucrezia lui répondait, il parvenait a avoir une amplitude dans ses mouvement complètement déroutante. Chaque poussée lui offrait une nouvelle onde de plaisir, il allait et venait en elle sur toute sa longueur, électrisant toutes les parcelles de sa virilité. Lucrezia était faite pour les ébats amoureux, il avait confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours su. Il reprit sa cavalcade alors qu'il ressentait les tremblement de plus en plus intenses de son amante. Bientôt viendrait pour elle la délivrance.

Ils roulèrent, une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre et Cesare se retrouva dans une position beaucoup plus orthodoxe pour la combler. Il lui faisait face et souriait. Comme jamais Lucrezia de l'avait vu sourire depuis son retour du séminaire de Pise. Elle comprit que son frère était bêtement et stupidement heureux et cette révélation la combla de bonheur. Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de nuit de Cesare avant de l'attirer brusquement à elle et de lui donner un profond baiser. Le jeune cardinal, désormais plus libre de ses mouvements, imprima un rythme implacable au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Lucrezia souffrait autant qu'elle exultait, soupirait et s'agrippait à lui désespérément. Leur cavalcade se poursuivit pendant un long moment, ponctuée de grognements, de baisers sauvages et peins de fougue. Puis la jeune femme sentit une chaleur fulgurante monter crescendo avant de la transpercer telle la foudre. Elle s'abandonna en poussant un cri puissant qui raisonna sur les parois de la petite chapelle. Son coeur semblait vouloir exploser de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Alors qu'elle exultait, la jeune femme fût rejointe par Cesare qui dans une ultime poussée s'oublia en elle en laissant échapper un retentissant soupir d'extase. Enfin, il retomba sur elle, épuisé et Lucrezia l'accueillit en embrassant son front.

Elle avait eu Cesare comme elle avait eu tous les autres. Lorsque la fille du pape désirait un homme, elle le prenait. Mais avec son frère, c'était différent. Il ne serait pas l'homme d'une nuit. Elle le craignait. Elle l'admirait. Sans doute l'aimait-elle aussi. Cesare était appelé à réaliser de grandes choses, elle le pressentait. Leur attachement mutuel pourrait même peut être la sauver d'une nouvelle union. Lucrezia l'observait dormir, le couvant des yeux. Il était le premier depuis la naissance de Giovanni à l'avoir faite femme. Dans ses bras elle s'était sentie désirée pour elle même. Il avait été l'amant tendre mais aussi l'adversaire intransigeant. Troublée, elle comprit qu'il y aurait un avant Cesare et un après Cesare dans sa vie de femme. Lorsqu'elle fût certaine qu'il ait sombré dans le sommeil, elle ramassa ses effets et s'éclipsa. Il serait du plus mauvais effet qu'on la trouva au petit matin lovée dans les bras de son frère alors que le monde entier les soupçonnait d'être amants...

Ils se retrouvèrent aux matines dans la chapelle privée du pape. Alexandre VI célébrait l'office et l'on avait placé les deux bâtards l'un à côté de l'autre selon l'ordre protocolaire. Ils échangèrent peu de mots mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Lucrezia nota la raideur de Cesare et comprit qu'il devait faire pénitence pour le péché qu'ils avaient commis avec fouet et silice. Comme autrefois. Mais elle, elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume et l'esprit libre. Elle pria aux côtés de son frère et amant, sous les yeux de son père qui ignorait tout de leur folle étreinte. Et cela la rendit encore plus joyeuse. Cesare psalmodiait à ses côtés. Elle chercha à le réconforter et répéta le même mots que la nuit précédente:

«-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Je t'aime.»

Cesare lui coula un doux regard, se retint de presser ses mains. Il murmura pour qu'elle seule l'entende:

«-Je t'aime aussi.»

Derrière eux, le pape Alexandre VI bénissait l'assemblée des fidèles:

«-Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit.

-Amen.» Répondirent en coeur les deux jeunes pêcheurs.


End file.
